In LED lamps, an LED board is frequently fitted with LEDs, it being possible for the LEDs to be driven via suitable driver electronics. Any power dissipation on the LED board or the driver electronics is released into the ambient air via a heat sink. The heat sinks mainly used for this are either made of pressure cast aluminum or are so-called staged fin heat sinks in which multiple individual metal sheets are joined together to form a complete heat sink by means of joining technologies such as pressing, gluing or soldering. The heat sink normally encloses the driver housing, which in turn seals off the driver electronics from the surrounding area. The LED board with the LEDs on it is fastened to the heat sink mechanically by means of screw or bonded joints.